The Evil Song!
by Creator-Sama
Summary: Kagome has discovered an evilly addictive song! Unfortunately, she decides to show Rin..... -crackfic! implied sessh/kag-


The Evil Song!!

Kagome has discovered an evilly addictive song! Unfortunately, she decides to show Rin...

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the stuff in here belongs to me... except...maybe the idea?? shrugs

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting peacefully under a tree, appearing to all the world as if he were asleep. He was waiting for the Miko, Kagome, to return from her era so they could continue hunting for Naraku.

Rin, Shippo, Jaken, and Ah-Un were relaxing nearby. Shippo suddenly shouted, "Kagome's back!!!" at the top of his lungs, and proceeded to race the 100 yards to the edge of Inuyasha's forest in order to meet her at the well. Rin followed Shippo, Ah-Un followed Rin, and Jaken, feeling quite left out, decided to follow them too.

Sesshomaru, not wanting to get his sensitive yokai ears hurt from the high-pitched screaming of two children and a toady-thing... stayed where he was. 'They will return shortly. I will simply wait for them.' he thought.

Five minutes later, he heard a strange sound. He cracked one eye open and looked around to find nothing of danger. He closed his eyes again... for about three seconds before he realised it was coming from the direction of the Bone-Eaters Well. 'The children...' he thought and was about to race to their rescue when he heard something else... giggling! He sighed and rose from his spot.

On his way there, he analyzed the sound as best he could. It sounded like mice squealing, but with a beat. And it repeated itself again and again. By the time he reached the edje of the forest, he was completely perplexed. "Whatever it is, isn't going to be around much longer..." he mumbled to himself as he stepped from behind a tree, flexing his claws.

What he saw... he wasn't sure what to make of.

Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were doing some sort of dance. They were standing next to each other, their hips swinging back and forth in synch. Their heads were moving in time with their hips, and they had one hand on each side of their heads making a sort of 'waving' motion as they swayed. Jaken was attempting this, but failing miserably, and Ah-Un was swaying along as well! They all had rediculousely huge grins and were laughing as they danced.

Sesshomaru noticed that there was a strange looking box on the rim of the well behind the dancing group. It also seemed to be the source of that strange song. "Miko." he raised his voice above the rather loud music that filled the clearing.

Rin stopped. "Sesshomaru-sama!! Come dance with us!" she hollered back as she resumed dancing.

Kagome stopped her odd movements, but continued to sway her hips to the beat (along with her skirt, Sesshomaru noted). She walked up to the box thing and after a second, the song stopped.

"What was that un-godly noise?" the Daiyokai asked her.

"It's music! It's my new favorite song!! You like it?"

"...no."

Kagome moped for a moment. "Spoil-sport..." she said before perking up. "Maybe you can dance with us!!" The miko then ran up to Sesshomaru, grabbed his arm, and pulled him over to the well with the rest of the group.

"Shippo? Would you hit 'play' for me? But turn it down some so Lord-Stick-Up-His-Ass doesn't hurt his ears okay?" She asked the kit as she situated him between Rin and Jaken.

Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on and wasn't sure how to extricate himself from the situation, so he remained silent and let Kagome pose him. She put his one hand up into the 'waving' position he had noted earlier, grabbed his hips and moved them to one side, then positioned his head to the same side as his hips. The entire time he was glaring at her.

The music started.

"Like this Sesshomaru!" she stated and began doing the strange movements while facing him.

'U-u-ua-ua!!' the music sang.

When Sesshomaru refused to move like she was, she whisled low and suddenly he was being moved as if he were merely a manequin.

Shippo was on his head making his hand wave at nothing. Rin was standing behind him on the rim of the well and moving his head from side to side in time with his hips, which the Miko was currently manipulating.

'U-u-ua-ua!! Oh-Oh!!'

He decided that the best way to get out of there was to humor them. He plastered a fake smile on his face, closed his eyes, and followed the movements. Within a minute, he wasn't being forced to dance any longer! He was about to open his eyes when he heard laughter and saw a flash of light.

He opened his eyes to see Inuyasha dyeing of laughter, Miroku with a disposable camera, and Sango with a cam-corder recording the whole scene for posterity.

-----

"C'mon Sesshomaru. It wasn't that bad." The miko said as he sat in a tree above the fire later that night. What was worse... The song had been stuck in his head ever since.

'U-u-ua-ua! U-u-ua-ua!! Oh-oh-!!

Caramell Dansen!!'

That was the last time he listened to the Miko.

-----------------------------------------

I realise that the order of the lyrics in that last line are reversed... but I thought it fit better!! Besides... Who knows if Sesshomaru remembers it correctly or not! XD


End file.
